


Liquid Life

by Pseudomonas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Parallels, Coming full circle, Costia deserved her own canon background, Crossing Parallels, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudomonas/pseuds/Pseudomonas
Summary: The liquid life of Costia and how Lexa shaped it at last.ORThe last moments of Lexa and Costia.





	Liquid Life

                                               
   
  
You hear her coming way before her rabid kick throws you on your bed, with her knee pressed against your belly and her hand closed around your throat. You feel her fury way before her eyes throw up her pain into your remorse.  
  
"How could you?" - she asks, with a snarl throbbing with sadness but not with surprise.  
  
You swallow, silently, to not add noise to your guilt. "I live to protect my people. All of my people. Including you".  
  
"You've never been an hypocrite, Lexa. Do not start now".  
  
She realeases the hold on your throat, encouraging your admission. "I can't stand the idea of losing you" - you surrender, and you're weak, you're vulnerable, you're exposed. You don't care.  
  
She sighs, desperate, freeing your tied bodies, and she marches towards the window. "You can't prevent me from leaving Polis, not even by ordering to your guards to follow me. You can not stop this."  
  
She's giving you her back, with her gaze lost on the horizon.  
You stand up and you walk slowly, and you stop only when you're one step behind her. "I know" - you barely whisper, stoic in your defeat.  
But she knows you, and you've never been able to hide her your torments.  
She turns around in a heartbeat, drowning her gaze into yours.  
  
"Someday, Lexa, you will have to choose between sacrifice few people or save many others, between losing someone or lose them all. But today is not that day yet, because today I am the one who decides. I am the one choosing to sneak into _Azgeda_ 's ranks. I am the one choosing that my life is worth the chance to finally frame Nia, to save your coalition, to save our people. To save you. The decision is mine, not yours".  
  
Your only reaction is a nervous click of your jaw. You don't scream, you don't cry. It's not what you've been taught, it's not what you both need.  
  
" _Ai laik Heda_. If I don't have the power to protect who I love, than why do I even exist?"  
  
You don't know if it's because of the pounding truth in your words or because of the quiet love confession, but something breaks.  
She takes one step forward, collecting you into her arms and leaning her forehead against yours, and God, how hard you wish to just close your eyelids and let a single tear drop on her cheek.  
  
"Lexa...you protect me by letting me protect you. For all of your life, you've been raised to be Heda. Me, on the other hand, I've been raised to be a spy. I've had a liquid life: I've changed hundreds of faces, of personalities, of identities. I broke my leg to conceal myself between the cripples of the _Dead Zone_ , I've sailed with _Flokru_ people, I've marched between _reapers_ , I've unmasked conspiracies and I've squashed rebellions. I've pretended to be an orphan, a healer, a soldier, a guard, a thief, a lover, a mother. Do you know why I've never lost my mind, between all of these stories that were mine, but that were not me? Do you know why I've never forgotten myself into a role? It would have been so much easier, sometimes..."  
  
You hold her gaze. You know why. But you need to hear it.  
  
"Because I had you. You were my compass, my polar star, my headlight, the ultimate shape to my liquid life. I could never have lost myself into any labyrinth, knowing that you were at the exit."  
  
And she kisses you, she kisses you with lips tasting of a first time, of a last time, of an eternal time.  
  
"Let me protect you, _Heda_. That's my destiny".  
  
You don't speak, you can't. You simply stare at her extended arm between your bodies.  
You grab her forearm, wishing you could grab this moment.  
  
"I've a bad feeling, Costa".  
  
But she knows this. She doesn't have your Flame inside of her, but she has your heart.  
"I'll come back to you. In this life, or in the next one. I'll be wit you whenever and in any form you'll like to see me. Love as many ways to come back".  
  
She breaks the contact, and it's not the first time you wish you could die.  
  
She's already at the door when she adds, a bitter smile on her lips: "besides...I'm a transformer, you know that. Maybe, someday, I'll come back to you with hair of the same color of the sun, and with eyes of the same color of a fleur-de-lis, that flower you like so much".  
  
This steals you a smile, but she already left, and she can't see it.  
  
"Maybe, someday".

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by the beautiful work of skyline.0000 on Tumblr (go check it out in better quality, it's awesome: https://skyline0000.tumblr.com/post/164454614013/lostia-lexa-costia-manip-where-costia-is-a). Thank you for the visual inspiration and for the beuatiful prompt!
> 
> Sorry for any mistake, I'm ESL and always learning.


End file.
